Detecting radiation threats, e.g., to protect urban cities and identify terrorists at international borders, is important for national security. Recent developments in CZT-based Compton radiation imaging have enabled the determination of an angular direction of a stationary radioactive source. However, the underlying Compton imaging principles may be unable to detect moving radioactive sources.